Petending isn't Always Easy!
by Galeforever24
Summary: It was a mission for a iron dragon slayer to pretend to date a petie script mage to meet his parents but what happens when it's a little more pretending then neccesary? It will have you dieing for more!
1. They Meet?

Day 1

I wonder if they have any bigger books than this? "Im sorry ma'am that, that's the biggest book here considering that its 2,846.268 pages long."the store clerk had to let her down easy if not they would have had a repeat of last friday...

_Flash Back..._

* * *

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES "YOU SOLD THE LAST COPY OF THE RECKONING!" I'm sorry ma'am but lots of people like Kelly Armstrong including me if i might add. I DONT CARE IF YOU LIKE JUSTIN BEIBER I JUST WANT THAT BOOK IF I DONT GET THAT BOOK WELL HAVE SOM PROBLEMS! I'm sorry i got one of the last two and a old lady who was traveling bought the last it seem that we're gonna have problems after all! Levy started making the words rampage appere everywhere knocking down shelves flipping over tables, it was like a five year old went on a rampage. Then Next thing you know she starts beating up the clerk so the clerk got tired of getting punched and asked "III willl give y-you mine if you j- just stop hitting me! Really?! oh Thank you AFter she got the book she cleaned the place and it was over just like that._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

_Fine! I'll take she stormed out of the place it was getting dark and her dorm was far away so she started on her journey home but on the way she got stoped these two figures that appeared behind her so she turned sround and said: May i help with anything? "Yeah you can help us. How about a night cap with us theres this great pub i know down the street.?" I'm sorry but i dont tend to have drinks with strangers so.. bye."Hey not so fast baby we werent done talking to you. Lets go get drinks huh? I dont either so no. His hand tightened on her arm making her squeel agoney. As soon as she was about to give in she saw someone very familiar what was his name again Gaj- she couldnt even finishher thought as a iron rod came straight at the guy holding her knocking him out! "You heard the girl she said she didnt want to be smitten with ya!" Feeling as thow her pride was being mocked she yelled at the savior! "Hey! You metal brained freak i didnt need you help i was handling it my self!" Next thing you know two blazing hot words that spelled *FIRE* appeared one for the other attacker and one for Gajell." Most people dont know this but Levy goes on really bad rampages when either her pride ismocked or people try to save her in situations."After Gajeel came back to reality after being hitwith fire to his face he then too goes on a rampage! "Hey what are ya doin hittin the guy who saved your life! Aint you supposed to be thankin me?!" "Your also the guy who knocked out the person without knowing whether or not i could or couldnot handle the situation by myself andi dont even know you like that!"Yeah me neither whats your name by the way?My name? My name isLevy McGarden ima Fairy tail Mage, and you are? I'm Gajeel Kurogane Redford Im also a Fairy tail wizard._

_Yea nice meeting you and all but i got a 3 million page book that aint gonna read itself so goodbye... " If i never see him again itll still be two soon so really hope i dont run into him again but youdont always get whatyou want bummer__.__"_


	2. The Talk

Day 1

I wonder if they have any bigger books than this? "Im sorry ma'am that, that's the biggest book here considering that its 2,846.268 pages long."the store clerk had to let her down easy if not they would have had a repeat of last friday...

_Flash Back..._

* * *

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES "YOU SOLD THE LAST COPY OF THE RECKONING!" I'm sorry ma'am but lots of people like Kelly Armstrong including me if i might add. I DONT CARE IF YOU LIKE JUSTIN BEIBER I JUST WANT THAT BOOK IF I DONT GET THAT BOOK WELL HAVE SOM PROBLEMS! I'm sorry i got one of the last two and a old lady who was traveling bought the last one. It seem that we're gonna have problems after all! Levy started making the words rampage appear everywhere knocking down shelves flipping over tables, it was like a five year old went on a rampage. Then Next thing you know she starts beating up the clerk so the clerk got tired of getting punched and asked "III willl give y-you mine if you j- just stop hitting me! Really?! oh Thank you AFter she got the book she cleaned the place and it was over just like that._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

_Fine! I'll it! take she stormed out of the place it was getting dark and her dorm was far away so she started on her journey home but on the way she got stoped these two figures that appeared behind her so she turned sround and said: May i help with anything? "Yeah you can help us. How about a night cap with us theres this great pub i know down the street.?" I'm sorry but i dont tend to have drinks with strangers so.. bye."Hey not so fast baby we werent done talking to you. Lets go get drinks huh? I dont either so no. His hand tightened on her arm making her squeel agoney. As soon as she was about to give in she saw someone very familiar what was his name again Gaj- she couldnt even finishher thought as a iron rod came straight at the guy holding her knocking him out! "You heard the girl she said she didnt want to be smitten with ya!" Feeling as thow her pride was being mocked she yelled at the savior! "Hey! You metal brained freak i didnt need you help i was handling it my self!" Next thing you know two blazing hot words that spelled *FIRE* appeared one for the other attacker and one for Gajell." Most people dont know this but Levy goes on really bad rampages when either her pride ismocked or people try to save her in situations."After Gajeel came back to reality after being hitwith fire to his face he then too goes on a rampage! "Hey what are ya doin hittin the guy who saved your life! Aint you supposed to be thankin me?!" "Your also the guy who knocked out the person without knowing whether or not i could or couldnot handle the situation by myself andi dont even know you like that!"Yeah me neither whats your name by the way?My name? My name isLevy McGarden ima Fairy tail Mage, and you are? I'm Gajeel Kurogane Redford Im also a Fairy tail wizard._

_Yea nice meeting you and all but i got a 3 million page book that aint gonna read itself so goodbye... " If i never see him again itll still be two soon so really hope i dont run into him again but youdont always get whatyou want bummer__.__" _

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Talk?_

The next mornig Levy woke up thinking that everything was all but a dream little did she know that dream was about to turn into reality and it was gonna suck!"Hey levy how was your day at the bookstore yesterday?" Oh hey jet it sucked by the way they made me get there biggest book that wasnt even 3 million pages long! " How could you read that much i coldnt that in a year let alone a month!" this little thing? i finished it last night it found it very entertaining by the way. Um... Levy are you by some chance friends with the new guy cause he's been staring at you for the past 10 minutes is it just me or does it look like he has grudge against you? Wait! your telling me that, that guy was real!? HUH? Um... levy i think you better come up with a plan our some thing cause it looks like your new found enemy wants to talk to you. But dont worry levy if tries to hurt you ill be here to protect you! Hey your Levy right? Yea. We need to talk now! Do you really think ill just follow you cause you say so? Yeanot unless you want me to hurt your fragile body! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET HAT SLIDE I MAY NOT LOOK IT BUT IM A MAGE TO AND SICE YOU WANT TO BE DOUCHEBAG ILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! Levy went totall balistic crazy she just started making fire explosion and bomb word appear all over the place with the one taget insight they all zoomed at him not giving him any time to dodge the hits all landing in diffrent spots on his body leaving marks with every touch. After the smoke cleared you clearly see that all that did was piss him off even more than he already was! Afterthey came back to earth the first they here is Iron Dragon's Club and the next thing they see is a metall clu fly towards levy quick thinking prevented her from geting hit with the help of hey word shield that took most of the impact but cracked under the pressure and Levy took some of the blow snaping both of them back int reality with levy unconcious and a guilty Gajeel that was a great first day...

_Later that day_

* * *

Levy woke up to the throbbing pain in her lower abdomin. " What am i doing here? Oh! thats right i had a brawl with Gajeel and the got hit by his giant club thing and then everything elses is blank... "Hey you alright my club didnt hurt you too bad did? i must have underestimated my whole strength?gihi. Hello theres person with an acking lowere abdomine if you please i would like some peace and quiet. "Hey we never did have that talk did we?' Im never gonna get peace and quiet am i? Not until we have our talk. Fine.. Okay Levy you know how to decipher runes right? i'm going on a mission that involves deciphering runes and it pay 30,000,000,000,000 jewels we can split it down the middle. So what do you say? Duh! i'm in I need money for more books! I hope you know that it means that you can't bring your fanboys along with . "But it also means that you can't bring Lily with you either right?" What?! You honestly didnt think that you could bring your partner even though i couldnt bring mine?! I mean... "No way you better take it like a man if you want to cuddle up with someone then you can cuddle up with"- she felt her face heat up she couldnt believe what she was about to say. Gihi I think i'll take you up on that." After several attepts of trying cool face she gave up at the remembrance of the conversation she had with iron dragon. "So i'll need need my rune books,my glasses, clothes, shoes, and anything esle?" Nope all done. Guess I should head to te train station now shouldnt I? What's taken that dang bookworm so long to get here?! If i didnt know any better i'd think that you were worried about her. Lily shut up before i hit you with my iron club. Gajeel you know you wouldnt hurt me well...everybody know it dont they? Shut up! Hey gajeel you ready to go- Can i talk to you for a moment? What's he (pointed towards lily) doin here ? He's just here seeing us off okay. Good because if he's coming i have signal for my friends and jet can have them here in 3 minutes.. "Wow your friends are tottaly desperate if it takes the them that short to get here." Now that that's over with can we go now? Sure.


	3. The Mission?

After several hours of non-stop throw up we finally reached Edolas. It was very much like Magnolia only they didn't have magic there! So after going to the inn I found out that they only had one room and Gajeel took it without me knowing it! So we went up to the room to put our stuff up, after we got our stuff in the room we hung out in there for a while playing cards. "So Gajeel are you going to tell me what this mission is about or do i have to wait and see?" Sure But ya gotta promise you wont leave. Fine and i don't break my promises you know so be happy. Okay the mission is about...

**_TIME SKIP..._**

* * *

WHAT!? I'm going home now! You promised you wouldn't leave you also said that you don't break your promisesisnt that right Levy? Yes... but now that i know what the mission is im not so sure... What's the problem with it? "What's the problem!?" The problem is you trying to force me to meet your parents and "Pretend" to be your girlfriend! She tried to stomp off but Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head. If i didn't know any better I'd say you want to be my real girlfriend! He then traced his thumb all long her jaw line. He leaned ready to bring his lips to her but instead traced wet kisses all along her neck sending vibrating chills all throughout her body. Levy closed her eyes to try and remember the moment, but then opened them to see a laughing Gajeel...

Your face should a seen priceless!He pushed through all through his laughing. It was now **anembarassed** and angry Levy's turn to get a good laugh so... all gajeel heard before his face corrupted to flames was _Solid Script:_ Fire! Levy bursted out laughing after seeing Gajeel's burnt face! Are you happy now!? Yes! So can we please get back to whether you gonna do this mission? Sure. Okay so my parents are really picky about who I date they don't want any girl that looks o slutty or to perfect (well just his mom) My dad wants a girl that is smarter than me and my mom wants someone beautiful and you were the only choice and only female that i don't hate. oh yea! They also want someone who has some spunk you have to be able to talk back to me to be my girlfriend and you have all three so i don't see any reason they wont like you? 1. I'm not pretty at least not compared to all the other girls at fairy tail and 2.- WAIT! WHO in the hell called you ugly!? To me your the most gorgeous person I've ever met compared to those other big boobed pimbo's and if anyone ever i mean ever calls you ugly just tell me and i bet they never call you ugly again! Levy felt her face turn 8 different red, did Gajeel just call her gorgeous? she kept replay that question in her head until every thing went black. Shrimp?! shrimp?! Wait a minute who shrimp? And why does that voice strangly sound like Gajeel's voice. Finnaly awake i see must have gotten over heated from when i called you gorgeous... You know i meant it when i called you gorgeous right... Okay enough mushy crap for me it'll ruin my reputation... Huh? Okay... let's talk about when were gonna meet my parents,how about tomorrow yes or no? Sue good with me... still dazed from being called gorgeous levy didn't notice Gajeel placing her in bed next to him, and he did take her up on that offer he place her backside to his bare chest and rapped his two arms around her waist and to top it all off he kissed her kneck once more and told her goodnight...

* * *

What do you think awesome terrible let me know cause i really want to know how im doing also first fan fic so don't go easy on me let me have it lol but to let you know don't own anything so don't ask had to get that out there first and for most before you start asking me for stuff lol i know you wouldn't do that but kk  
R&R cause i want to know but i am nowhere near finished with this story so hang on and bear with me school started and hard to update but trying to update every week or so so don't worry me dear for Gajeel is here!


	4. The Parents?

Levy Pov

Levy woke to something incredibly warm and comfortable so she shifed her position and puts her head on the heat sorces ches. She then immediatly falls back to sleep.

Gajeel's pov

* * *

Just like Levy Gajeel woke to something incrdibly soft, after the softness turned and placed it's head on my chest i pulled it closer to me and placed a soft kss (kyaa!) on it's lips!And with that new development both of ther eye flew open! (lol)

Normal Pov

* * *

After finding out that the person not thing he kissed was indeed Levy, And after Levy found out that the person that kissed her was

indeed Gajeel she flew out of the bed and ran to the bathroom! "Ican't beleive he just did that!" were the only words that came to

Levy's mind but Gajeel on the other hand was just sitting there replaying the incident over and over in his head again finnaly he

realized why she left so fast...For some strange reason to gajeel he felt sad that levy rushed off so quickly. (poor gajeel we all know the answer)

Finnaly after an hour Levy came and find out that she wasnt the only one thinking why not take the time to get dress? Levy came out

in this black sequenced shirt with metal buttons she also wore amini skirt that stoped just bellow her bottom the also black with tights

undeneat the skirt had a side zipper that was made out of metal aswell.

Her shoes were silver 5 inch Gajee heels that showed off her black painted toes. (sorry guys just had to make here were it XD )

Gajeel was ust staring at her in awe he coulnd deny that she looked amazing! Especialy how that mini skirt showed off her curves, in

his mind Gajeel was picturing all the things he would say to her. But levy wasnt the only one looking smokin. Gajeel had on a button

up shirt that wasnt fully buttoned and was all black he also had on black pants that also showed off his but he wore some black

hightops with a silver tounge. Levy had to admit he looked scrunchsous that she woud love to just eat him- "You look amazing" were

the words to break her from her thoughts. Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Hey. What? We have to talk about all the things

a real couple should know about each other shouldnt we? Yea so where do we start? Umm... oh! What your favorite thing about me?

Levy had to think about that for a second " i like how for some reason i can always feel safe around you... ''Gihi, so you do want to be

my girlfriend."Gajeel!" Fine my favorite thing about you is how you are flat chested, but have amazing curves. Levy felt her cheeks

heat up from both embarrasment and anger. First you say i have nice curvs and talk about the fact that i have nearlly no boobs?! It's

bad enough i have to be reminded by that every time i walk into guilt, but after ou said all that just about me being gorgeous and i

thought i could trust you but your just like all the other boys i know! He got upand pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and

kissed her forehead and said Levy i told you to tell abot anyone that called you ugly and you didnt and second i didnt try to make fun

of you i ment that i prefer weman with small boobs rather than big ones so if you felt afended Im sorry i never ment to hurt you.

Really? Positive now can e get back to the questions we only have an hour before we have to go? Sure. Okay whens your birthday?

February 24 1995. Whens your birthday? Mine is August 30 1994. Favorite color? Black and red. Really? Yea why? It's just that those

are mine knew that you were so emo? Iam not emo just like those colors for do you like them Gajeel? ou sure you want to know?

Yea. "Okay I like them because red is the color of blood and black is the color of demons (creepy gajeel)and the surroundung of the

night sky." Levy were you goin?! Im leaving without you your nt about to creep my out any longer! "Alright lets go giv me your hand."

Why?! Because happy couples hold hands don't they? Right. She gave him her hand and interwind his fingers with hers. After that

they headed off to a the station so that they can head off to Hargion to get to his parents hose.

**_Time Skip..._**

* * *

After getting off the train they walked about 10 mins then stopped at this gigantic mansion that was painted black and had four

convertable mustangs, 4 choppers and motorcycles, and the drive way was a 6 mile long red capet! After the long journey to the door

they finally made it. "Wow your parents must be rich this house is amazing." "Really? This is nothing compared to our other 2.2

million houses. So your rich how come you didnt tell me that? Because you would have judged me and said i was probally a snobby

rich guy. Awww Gajeel would never think that. She then gave him a peck on the cheeck. They rang the door bell and all they heard

was: "Grandeeny get the door will ya? I think it's Gajeel and his girlfriend." "Metalicana if you dont get you sorry a** up and answer

the door I will make the air in here thin!" AYE! Gajeel and Levy were bth laughing at this that they didnt notice Metalicana opening the

door. "What's so funny?!" with a death glare that will make anybody scared just looking at it. Well anybody except Gajeel and Levy

that is. Metalican had this light an that matches gajeels and had on a tight shirt that complemented his abs and picps (doesnt have

anything on gajeel) that made look not a day over 29.

Hey pops this is my girlfriend Levy, he pointed to levy, "Hi mom." Grandeeny had on this tight red dress that stoped above her knees

and it showed off her amazing curves, she also wore black stalletto heels that were taller than levy's and levy couldn't deny she was

jelous because her dress also showed of her double d boobs. He zoomed pass his dad pulling levy along. "Gajeel if you don't stop

pulling me i will burn you to pieces." AYE!. Thank you. "It doesn't feel to good does it?! Metalicana shot him a death glare that had

enouugh intisity to scare every one in house, except Levy. "Gajeel calm down okay, if you do then we can go on a date tommorow."

"Fine but i get to choose where." OKay. On the inside Levy regretted ever makig that deal. "Awwwwwww you guys are so lovey

dovey." Mom please stop. "I had to do that or your husband would be nearlly dead." "Haha so how long have you guys been dating?"

"2 months now." Gajeel lied. Aww so you guys are a new couple and you are already meeting the parents, Levy that must mean your

a blushed at the thought so Gajeel gave her a reason to blush. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her face and paced

a kiss on her lips that was so amazing that if he wasnt holding her she would have fell. You bt she's a keeper she has all the things

that i want from a woman epspecially not having any- I mean having lots of spunk. Wait a minute you werent gonna say what i think

you were? Levy asked. Of course not. YOU KEEP SAYING YOU ALSO LIKE ME CAUSE I HAVE NO BOOBS BUT NOW YOUR ONLY SAYING

IT TO MAKE FUN OF ME AREN'T YOU?!

Levy calm down will ya. NO! "Fine you leave me no choice but to do this." He instead of placing a gental kiss like the last one, he

placed a kiss that was filled with so much passion that you could altimately read his emotions even though they were only pretending

you could tell he really meant it. Levy was resistent at first but gave into it after five seconds! Finnally after 10 mins they came back

to earth for air to see both Metalicana and Grandeeny with there mouths wide open. " Sorry mom kinda got carried away." I- i it's

okay son we- we see you in a ''_happy''_ relationship. The excessive tone on the word happy made Levy blush she knew what she was

impling on. So Levywhat kind of magic do you use, if your a mage that is? asked Metalican tring to change the subject.

"I use solid script magic. "I neverheard of that can you make something for me? Sure what would you like? Iron mttered Gajeel.

Okay Iron it is. _Solid Scropt: Iron_ with a flick of the hand the word iron appeared being made intirely out of iron!

Gajeel rushed toward it to see if it was the real deal which in fact it was! He picked it up and took a giant chunk out of litterally!

" I thought they were kidding when they said that dragon slayers eat there element to restore there magic?" No, havent you ever seen Salamander eat fire before?

I heard people talking about it but never physically saw it my own eyes. "Well now you have so get used to it cause you gone be sein alot of it, cause this is the best iron i have ever tasted!"

Okay that's enough lovey dovey for me if you guys want to get it on or something, then you can use one of the guest rooms."

Gajeel picked levy up bridal still and as they were heading down the hall Gajeel shouted: We'll wash the sheets for you dad.

Levy was blazing scarlet red before now she's redder than that i'm not sure you can get any redder than that thought!

They didnt have to walk far there were all sets of rooms down the hall that it seemed endless they chose the forth one and went in.

the room was enormocouch. us it was painted red on one side of room with a chandeliear made out of iron and had a couch that was also red and had posters of jazz musicians.

And on the other side it was painted all black with posters of rock bands and stuff.

It also had a table that made out of black diamonds and had two love seats on each end of the other couch. And in the middle of the

to sides ofthe room by the window a enourmous king size bed that had black sheets and red pillows. " Well I see why you like red and

black so much."So off to bed? Nope. My parents like to easedrop especially if i have if i have a woman over, so you ready to fake it? He signalled the door tellin levy that his parents are at the door.

"Sure but make sure you go easy on me you may not know this but im still a virgin in everything so you were my fist kiss you know."

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

hey guys this is a long process but i might get chapter five two you in three days cause im off of school but you know i might not so don't wanna get you hopes up for nothing and then bring them down in a matter of minutes but i will try my best because even im starting to wish they were a real couple lol well i a;ready paired the up but now they MUST be together hiro mashira why can't you see that fate will bring them together regardless of what you think? well alls well it ends well if you just beleive then you can achive so i will keep believing that hiro mashiro will take a hint and pair natsu and lucy and levy and gajeel it mught be a dragon thing but for some reason they both like girls whose names star with L anyway bear with me i getting there it's comming allong great!:3:3:3:3


	5. Authors note

_Okay guys im sorry i just cant do it a lemon isnt my style if i could i would but im too young so i will rewrite chapter three for ya so you _

_dont have to be confused but anyway sorry minna please dont be mad at me if i do do it it'll be inappropiate fo me soooooooooo thanks_

_ and please allow me to continue to write this story as a t rated story with only minor scenes for * stuff*. ih and leave a rewiew for me if_

_ you have any story's i can read pleaseeeeee with cherry's on top!_


End file.
